Blessing
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash.


Blessing

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Byakuya/Harry

**Word Count: **773 (only actual Drabble)

* * *

Blessing

* * *

Smiling, Harry leaned up on his tip-toes to straighten his lover's tie, as unnecessary as it was considering Byakuya looked impeccable, as always. For his credit, Byakuya allowed his lover his nervous habit without complaint, leaning down to press a soothing kiss to Harry's forehead, and was rewarded by a blinding smile from his lithe lover who leaned up further to press a chastise kiss to the older male's mouth.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's not that I don't want you to ask, because I do. It's sweet, and I'm happy that you want to marry, but...he's kind of crazy. Kind of really crazy. And really overprotective, even more so than Ichi-Nii-Nii, is that's possible. And did I say he's crazy? Because he is. Really, really crazy, I mean, and he might do something if you ask. The last time someone even asked him to hold my hand...well, they ended up in the hospital for a long time, and then, well...he's just crazy," Harry rambled to his amused lover, playing with Byakuya's tie nervously.

Placing a larger hand over Harry's smaller one, Byakuya carefully pulled the slim appendage closer to him, pressing a kiss to the back of his lover's hand, and then on each one of Harry's slim fingers before turning his hand over and pressing a kiss to his equally slim wrist. Flushing softly, because he realized he had been rambling, Harry smiled shyly in response.

"I'm sure I can handle him, koi," Byakuya murmured, confident as always.

Harry smiled fondly at his lover's response.

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you," Harry smiled, taking Byakuya's hand and leading him towards his home where both Ichigo and the rest of his family waited.

"Harry~kun! My princess is home!"

Isshin cried, dramatically throwing himself at his youngest son, stopped only as he tripped over Karin's outstretched leg, rolling around on the ground and holding his nose (which Ichigo had stepped on as he absently walked over his father).

"Good morning Nii-san, Nii-san's friend," Yuzu greeted warmly, enthusiastic that her usually shy and reserved older brother had brought over a friend. Karin briefly looked up from her manga to nod at Harry and Byakuya.

"Morning Harry-Nii," she greeted, not bothering to hide her curiosity at the tall, slim, handsome raven haired male by Harry's side.

"Otouto-kun, Byakuya," Ichigo greeted, nodding a little tersely at Byakuya, being still irritated and terse that the man was dating his little brother but not wanting to upset Harry again by being rude to his lover.

"Good morning, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, daddy, Ichi-Nii," Harry smiled warmly as Byakuya took the seat next to him, "I want to introduce you to my lover, Kuchiki Byakuya," he finished.

Isshin, who had been smiling until this, narrowed his eyes at the dark haired male who was now holding hands with his youngest son. Karin scrutinized him closely while Yuzu watched on curiously.

"We'll be right back," Karin finally said, as if realizing something was going to happen, taking Yuzu's sleeve and tugging her away.

Continuing to smile, Harry inwardly prepared himself for his father's antics. He only hoped Byakuya could actually handle it.

-

-

Laughing, Harry leaned heavily against his lover who was oddly silent.

"Are you okay, Byakuya? You seem kind of shocked," Harry grinned, coming to a stop and pulling his lover down so their foreheads touched. Byakuya immediately wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist.

"Your father...he is..." Byakuya trailed off, blinking in confusion which only made Harry's grin widen.

"Crazy? I warned you about that, remember? You said you could handle him," Harry murmured, smiling, "And besides, you were actually able to get him to say yes. You got daddy's blessing to marry me now."

"You doubted me?" Byakuya inquired, amusedly raising a single eyebrow and smiling when he was greeted with the familiar sound of his lover's warm laugh.

"No, no, of course not," Harry smiled, "I was just worried you'd give up after the thing with the clams and clown nose."

Byakuya grimaced at the memory.

"If I were one to quit, it would have been during the activity with the rubber chicken and hot sauce," Byakuya admitted, wrinkling his nose at the memory. Grinning, Harry kissed is before moving back to press another kiss to Byakuya's mouth.

"Hm, I suppose something of this feat deserves a reward," Byakuya smirked, all but purring this out as he bent to catch his lover's mouth in a deep kiss.

Harry silently agreed, winding his arms around Byakuya's neck and grinning against his mouth.

What a feat indeed.


End file.
